White Roses Wilting
by xXblOOdycAndyXx
Summary: Professor Ozpin sends Team RWBY on a third year mission, even though they are only first years.Weiss gets into an ugly fight and is put into a life or death situation. What will happen to the young heiress?
_**Hello readers! Bloody Candy is finally gonna write you a story! Bad thing is this is a very sad story. If you feel like crying and letting the feels take you over, read at your own risk. Love you all.**_

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Weiss stood across from an oversized man with a sword that had a chainsaw attachment to the blade. She glared at the man for a few seconds and then charged, readying Myranester and preparing for a fire attack on him. But before she got the chance, she was punched into several crates across the room. The heiress groaned and looked up, seeing the man standing over her and his weapon at ready. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to come to her, but it never did. She felt a warm liquid drip onto her leg and opened her eyes to see a horrifying scene in front of her. Her leader and partner, Ruby, had the sword through her stomach and her scythe blade where the man's head should have been. The leader pulled the sword out of her abdomen and fell into Weiss' lap.

"H-hey Ice Queen…" she coughed and a trail of blood spilled down the corner of her mouth.

"No, no, no, no, Ruby, you dolt! You shouldn't have saved me!" Weiss felt tears building in her eyes and she gripped the red cloak of her leader tightly. "You shouldn't have risked your life for mine!" Tears began to spill down the heiress' cheeks and she sobbed loudly. Ruby reached a hand up to Weiss' cheek and caressed it, smiling weakly.

"I love you… Weiss." The last words of the crimson hunter were spoken, and everything was silent. Weiss screamed, but heard nothing. Tears of angst and pain fell onto Ruby's now lifeless body. Blake grabbed ahold of Weiss and began to pull her away from Yang, who's eyes were a crimson read and tears spilling from them as she carried her now dead little sister out of the building and back to Beacon.

When they got back, Weiss stood behind Yang along with Blake, whose face had no emotion shown whatsoever. Yang laid Ruby down in front of Professor Ozpin and Team JNPR. The brawler looked behind her at Weiss and managed to choke out a question through tears.

"Wh-what were her f-final word-ds?" Everyone looked at Weiss and she gulped the lump in her throat, speaking clearly but her voice shaking.

"I love you… Weiss." The heiress sobbed loudly after repeating her leader's final words and fell to the ground on her knees and began to cry loudly. Yang turned back to the headmaster of the school and shouted the heat around her unbearable due to her anger.

"This is your fucking fault! You sent on that mission and got my little sister killed you son of a bitch!" Blake reached toward Yang and touched her shoulder, causing her to calm down at the touch of the Faunus.

"I'm done with your shit, Ozpin." The brawler picked up her sister and took her away from everyone else, anger and depression coursing through her body.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{AT THE FUNERAL}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Yang looked at her sister's body, seeing that her face was paler than it was before and her eyes were closed, forever now. The brawler leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna miss ya, sis." Tears began to fall from her eyes as she walked away from the crimson red coffin and out of the church, looking for the nearest bar to drown her sorrows in alcohol.

Blake looked at the young huntress' cold and now dead body; her face with no emotion in it. "Goodbye forever, Ruby, you were the sister I never had." She leaned down and kissed her nose before leaving the church to go to the forest, where she planned on fighting Grimm to make herself take her mind off the leader.

Weiss looked down at the girl whom she had loved, but never got the chance to tell her. She leaned down and kissed Ruby's soft, cold lips. When she pulled away, tears streamed down her cheeks, and she spoke aloud, her voice wavering.

"I love you too, Ruby."


End file.
